


Demon

by RottenMomo



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMomo/pseuds/RottenMomo
Summary: It gets his blood pumping Lan WanJi admits that, but it’s not the visceral thrill of killing or the post-mortem mutilation that has him hooked- it’s the reward that comes after.“Are you serious? Again?”  A lilting voice says from behind him. Lan WanJi snaps his head around immediately, eyes wide.(or au where Lan WanJi may or may not be a serial killer but it's all for a very good reason)





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while and first fic for this fandom! woop woop!  
> Please forgive me for any grammatical errors i know my grammar is shit lmao 
> 
> Written in celebration of the lovely and perfect bby boy Wei WuXian's birthday. Also thought a supernatural au would be fitting bc y'know halloween :D

The woman wakes up faster than he had expected. He’s not quite yet done with preparations, still in the middle of placing all the candles in their right position when he finds the woman trying to crawl her way to the door. Lan WanJi frowns in dismay. Perhaps he hadn’t given her enough of the sleeping drug. He’d have to be more careful next time.

The woman screams, words muffled by the gag stuffed into her mouth and struggling desperately against her restraints when she sees Lan WanJi approach her. Lan WanJi lets her scream. They’re in a little cabin in the forest, no one would be able to hear her anyway. She continues her pathetic attempt towards the door. Lan WanJi reaches down to grab her ankles and drags her back easily.

She won’t stop screaming- or struggling. It’s getting a bit too much to deal with. Lan WanJi sighs under his breath. Guess he’ll just do it now before the woman causes more trouble, he was about ready before she woke up anyway.

It gets his blood pumping Lan WanJi admits that. There’s the adrenalin thrumming through his veins and the burn of his muscles straining as he wrestles the woman down before dragging a knife across her throat. Her scream dies out into an unpleasant gurgling sound. Blood squirts out of the cut like air out of a leaking balloon and gushes down her neck. She struggles for one more moment, her body convulsing and fingers clawing desperately at his arms before she falls limp. Lan WanJi scowls, fumbling for the goblet beside him. He always forgets to have the damn thing ready.

When the goblet is sufficiently full with blood he puts it aside and grabs his other tools. He takes a strand of hair here and rips out a tooth there before finally gouging out one of her beautiful brown eyes. He wraps everything into a nice bundle inside a piece of cloth before he leaves the body and moves to the room next door.

Lan WanJi focuses, recalling the diagram he saw in the old scrolls he stole from the library pavillion as he drags his fingers coated in blood along the dusty floor. He then goes about lighting the little candles arranged around it, hands shaking in anticipation. Gingerly he places the bundle of gathered human entrails in the centre of his summoning circle and sets it a flame.

It gets his blood pumping Lan WanJi admits that, but it’s not the visceral thrill of killing or the post-mortem mutilation that has him hooked- it’s the reward that comes after.

“Are you serious? Again?” A lilting voice says from behind him. Lan WanJi snaps his head around immediately, eyes wide.

Wei WuXian lounges across the top of a cabinet, the perfect image of seduction. Handsome face framed by wild locks of hair, black robes draped beautifully over his slender figure and eyes glowing blood red in the darkness.

“How long has it been? A month?” he raises a brow in judgement as he looks down at him but Lan WanJi only stares back, pure wonderment and adoration in his eyes as he drinks in the sight of the otherworldly being in front of him.

“I wanted to see you,” he says softly. The other scoffs at him.

“You know most humans count themselves lucky after having survived one encounter with me but look at you,” Wei WuXian huffs but Lan WanJi can see the amusement in the curve of his lips, “This better be worth my time, I’m busy man down under you know that.”

“I have something for you.” At this Wei WuXian perks up and Lan WanJi loves the way his eyes brighten and lips open so the tips of his fangs peek through. Lan WanJI disappears into the next room and comes back dragging the woman’s corpse behind him.

“Oh my,” Wei WuXian breathes as he studies the mutilated body dragged in front of him, “She’s perfect.” His eyes follow as Wei WuXian jumps off the cabinet and walks closer.

“I listened to what you said last time.”

“I can see that, she looks delicious.” He glances over at Lan WanJi and the blood staining his once pure white robes.

“They call you one of the twin jades of Gusu Lan am I right? An upstanding and pure role model for the other disciples” he remarks before he crouches down next to the bloody corpse, “But look at you. What would your uncle think?”

“I don’t care,” Lan WanJi replies simply and Wei WuXIan grins toothily back at him.

“Good.” He turns his attention back to the corpse.

“Now, thanks for the meal,” he says heartily before he thrusts a hand into the woman’s chest.

 

 

“Ah that was great,” Wei WuXian sighs happily. He’s sprawled out on the floor, sated and delighted with blood coating his lips and fingers. Beside him lies what’s left of the body in pieces.

“You sure knocked yourself out this time Lan Zhan.” Lan WanJi glows under the praise. After a moment Wei WuXian sits up, cocks his head and beckons Lan WanJi closer. He complies of course and once there Wei WuXian slowly takes one of his hands, studying the woman’s blood from his struggle earlier that had turned sticky on his skin.

“I would have loved to see you how you killed her,” Wei WuXian says to himself, “It would have been lovely.”

“Next time I’ll let you watch,” Lan WanJi replies earnestly. At that Wei WuXian laughs, loud and animated.

“Next time?” Wei WuXian repeats amused as he looks up at him, “You must really like me huh.”

Lan WanJi nods and this makes the other smile wider. Then in the next moment his pink tongue darts out of his mouth and he starts licking up the stretch of his hand, swirling his tongue around patches where the blood had particularly hardened and taking his sweet time around the fingers. All the while he he looks up at him through long lashes and Lan WanJi’s mouth goes dry as he watches back. When he’s done he smacks his lips, a mischievous glint still in his eyes. He stands up so their chests are nearly touching and Lan WanJi has the strongest urge to circle his waist with his hands but Wei WuXian moves for him.

“You’re a crazy one you know that?” Wei WuXian whispers as he loops both arms around Lan WanJi’s neck and presses forward, “I like that.” Lan WanJi catches a toothy grin before Wei WuXian bounces on his toes and gives him a teasing kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Now, since I’m here aren’t you going to take me somewhere nice?”

 

 

_He’s beautiful._

_It’s the first thing that comes to Lan WanJi’s mind despite the pain wracking his body as he lays there helplessly bleeding out into the dirt. Everything hurts, the cuts in his skin, his broken bones and his fingers from playing the quqin until all the strings had snapped._

_“You poor thing,” the man standing over him coos. Sunlight beats down onto his back giving him a soft halo of light and he radiates this unearthly kind of beauty that takes his breath away. He’s beginning to think the man staring back at him is the result of some sort of dying man’s delirium._

_“Are you an angel?” he murmurs out loud. The man laughs, eyes crinkling and Lan WanJi can’t tear his eyes away, doesn’t even want to blink._

_“No, far from it,” he chuckles before his lips press into a mischievous smile, “But I’m here to help you.” The man leans closer to whisper into his ear and Lan WanJi holds his breath._

_“Shall we make a deal?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic but hope you guys still enjoyed! :D
> 
> Cry with me over wangxian on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/a_rottengirl) let's be friends :D


End file.
